The Dangerous Threshold of Passion
by MionePotionsmistress
Summary: mione is having dreams and shes not the only one. my first story rating might change.
1. Chappie 1

'The Dangerous Threshold of Passion" 

A/N: This is my first Potterfic so pleeeez don't flame… but I reeeeaaaally like reviews… (makes nice big puppy eyes) Oh, and I don't make money with this (heheee, I wish I did though so I'd buy Sevvie a thong, heeeheee). Everything belongs to the goddess JKR. OK, now on to the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

chapter 1: "The one where hermoine wears tight wet clothes" 

Hermoine got off the hogwarts express. She was headgirl this year. her last year at hogwarts. Hermoine was confused, she was in love. But not with Harry Potter or Ron Weaseley. No. she was in love with someone else. Someone dark and mysterious. But she was not so sure of her own feelings, because she is only 18. 

The trane pulled to a stop. Hermione looked at her clothes. Where they allright? 

She was still dressed as a muggel and wasn't sure if that was alright. Because a Muggle boy may think she's pretty in her tight jeans and low cut tank top. 

Since the summer she had really matured. Her hair wasn't freezy any more. Now it fell over her shoulders in thick, shiney strands. It had also lightened in color to a beautiful honey brown that exactly mached her eyes. 

And she really liked her body now, because it had filled out in all the right places 

Her lucious curves had drawn stares from many of the boys on the train, but they didn't occupy her thoughts. There was only one man she is thinking about. 

During the summer hols she had the most incredible dreams about him. Erotic dreams. They made her think she had loved him for a really really long time. probably even before she was born. Of coarse, she couldn't tell her parents. They would never understand. They wouldn't understand because it wasn't a boy she was in love with; it is a man. 

//Maybe Harry and Ron are suspecting something// she thought. //But I can't act normal, I just can't, I'm too much in love!// 

Harry and ron had looked at her odly when she got on the train. 

"Mione, come on!" Harry hollered as the rest of the students got off the train. 

"Yes, hurry up," said Ron, "Or the carreges will be gone and you have to walk all the way." 

Hermoine nodded and followed the two boys. They hadn't changed so much, Ron was really tall now and harry still had messy hair. 

Hermione was sure she was maturer than them, also because she had used a timetuner and added two years to her real age. 

She got off the train and looked around the crowded station. There were so many students and she was in charge of them all as headgirl? It was scary. But then she sees hagrid come towards them and felt really reliefed. 

Hagrid called "Fir' years o'er 'ere! Your takin' the boats! E'eryone else, to the carreges." 

Suddenly it started to rain. Hermione felt all panicky because of her hair. It started to frizz up in teh humidity. //oh no// she thinks, //what if he sees me like this?// 

But than she remembered that she's a witch and got out her wand after she has climbed into the carrege. 

'Blowdriius!' she cried waving her wand. 

"Wow, Mione," said Harry. His eyes were as big as pizza's. 

It wasn't only her hair that had attracted his attention. Due to the rain, her muggle clothing was plastared to her very curvy body, outlining every curve. And her dark nipples were visible through the vet material 

She blushed pink. 

"Very nice show," a velvey voice sad from the shadows of the carrege. It was him! All three jumped with fright. (A/N: Well, Hermoine wasn't really frightened, but the boys think she is.) She immediatly grabs her robe and puts it on. 

"Er... Professor Snape?" Harry stuttered. 

Snap leaned froward out the shadows and scowled at the boys. but his eyes when he looked at hermoine were different. Hermione blushed pink. 

"Well," he drawled silkily, "I think that's ten points off Gryfindor, for unsuitable clothes on school grounds." 

"B-but professor, sir," she began. Her eyes widened as she drunk in the sight of him. he looked even better in person then in her dreams. 

She felt rather embarassed, because in her dreams he had not worn so many clothes. It was very difficult to look at him without letting her desire show thru. 

"Silence!" he cried. "I do not want to hear another word from any of you!" 

It was dark in the carrege, but Hermoine could see Ron blush scarlet with rage. Snape noticed Weaseley's face, but he was to preoccupied with the glimpse he had caught of hermoine's lush breasts. 

But than Hermoine did something stupid: she wanted to calm Ron and put her small right hand on his knee, to calmed him. 

Snape saw it and thought //she likes weaseley. she could never like an old, man like me. I am to dangerous.// 

Snape had dreams too. Not only during the summer, no, since hermoine had come back for her 6th year. He felt dirty for lusting after a little girl, but then remembered that with the years added by the timetuner that she is realy a woman. 

He has not had a woman for many, many years, and the desire was allmost unbearable. it wasn't that he hadn't had chances to have sex (A/N: I want him!), but he had never met anyone who chalenged him or interested him. not like her. 

//And now she touches that big stupid red-head// he thinks. //I'll never stand a chance with her//(A/N: Ron is sooo annoying) 

it was at this point that the carrege pulled to a stop outside hogwarts casle. The rain had become so dense by now that it was impossible to see the entrance doors. The first years on the lake were probly all drowned by now. 

When Hemoine opens the carrege door she saw that outside theirs just mud. Harry and ron sprinted out of the carrege to get away from snape as fast as possible. it was like someone has lighted a match under them to make them go faster. (or they were being chased by bludgers) 

Snape remained sitting inside and sneered at hermoine //Why do I love him so much, when his such a bastard?// She thinks. 

Shaking her head, she stepped out of the carrege. she had only gone about an inch when she slipped in the mud. 

She saw the world moving as in slo motion. //Oh god, I'm falling into the mud and Snapes looking!!!!// (A/N: Poor Hermoine, I'm soooo evil!!) 

But before she could land on her ass, snape's hand was there suporting her. She had always though he had cold hands but now she feels they are warm and strong. 

She had twisted her ankle and couldn't stand on it, so he swung her easily up into his arms and held her close to his muscular body. 

"Silly girl," he said, his lips close to her ear. Hermoine shivered. 

//God, he is so sexy// she thinks. //i just want to kiss him out here in the rain and the mud. I don't care what harry and Ron would say.// 

And it seemed like Snape thought the same, because suddenly their eyes locked and his mouth moved closer to her's. Closer and closer he got until hermoine could feel his warm, sweet breath on her face. his eyes were black orbs, filled with an emotion she didn't recognize. 

//I can't belief it its going to happen!!!// she thought and opened her lips slightly to encourage him. 

His eyes searched hers, looking for confirmation for what her body was telling him, and his muscular arms tightned around her. His pale face shined in the torchlight and his silky hair, though plastared by the rain was still gorgeous 

It was to much for her she has to close her eyes, because she couldn't cope with the desire he radiates. 

His nose nearly touched her's when suddenly... 

A/N I am so evilll!!!!!!!! leave a review and i'll continue! 


	2. Chappie 2

Sorry, really, for the really long wait, but RL got a bit bumpy for both of us (don't you hate that?)… anyways here we are again. Not a very long chappie but we didn't want to keep U waiting.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

...His nose almost touched hers when suddenly a flash of brilliant sapphire lightning cut across the sky. The flash of lightning brok the spell that has been woven around the two and they realize that they are in the mud and rain and sleet. 

"Miss Granger." Severus voice was pure honey on velvet. "I suggest you clean youself up and go to the great hall ASAP!"

'yes sir," hermione said quietly, very sad that she didn't get her kiss. "I will og as soon as you put me down." 

This is the first time hermoine ever saw the gruel potions master embarassed. And she enjoyed the power she has over him.

Snap made to put her down, but at that moment another carrage, the one carrying draco and his freinds pulled up. Snape whirled in a mist of black velvet to see what was comeing up behind him. (AN: Hermione was *still* in his arms! I know I shouldn't put these author notes in the sotry, but i culdn't help myself!)

It was almost completely dark (most of the torches were extinct by the violent rain) and so draco couldn't see who the dark figure was. "Well, if it isn't the Gryfindor mudblood with her newest conquest," he drawled. Somehow, despit the driving rain, draco's hair and clothing were still perfectly in place. he wore an emerald green robe with a tailered shirt under it that was chrisp white...not school robes, but with all the money his father makes, the school let him get away with it. he also had a muggle earing in his ear which gave him a really sexy look.

Snap wasn't quiet sure how to react. On the on hand, he hates Lucious Malfoy and his son, but than he's also a spy and can't afford to blow his cover.

'Mr. malofy,' Snape drwaled in an voice really similar to Malfoys, "I would tell you not to insult the head of your house...even if the school year has yet to begin and I cannot take house points from you for it."

Draco, who took the dark mark over the summer hols, has become even more of an arrogant git than before. "I didn't mean you, Sir, when I said Gryfindor mudblood," he said grinning insulently at Snap.

Snape growled deep in his throate a deep rumbling that Hermione coudl feel since she was still clutched in his strong, muscular arms. She knew that if draco said anything else, she would end up in the mud and draco would end up hexed to next sunday. Snapes heartbeat was galopping like a heard of wild horses but he controled himself (he was a spy after all). "Mr. malfoy that will be quiet enough. Report to the headmaster immediately after diner."

Snape knew that this was going to cause him troubles in the future, but he cannot let Malfoy get away with being mean to a teacher in public. Than he became acutely aware that hermoine was still in his arms and he blushed. He was glad it was so dark because he doesn't want draco to see it.

draco flaunced off with a disdainful sniff, closely followed by his friends. Snaep looked at the girl still clutched in his arms and asked, "Miss granger, can you stand on your ankel?"

He had that sort of look--she would have said yes if he asked her if she is ready to face a bunch of wild Hypogrifs. "Yes, pro-professor," she stammered.

Gentely, he set her down on the very unstable and mucky ground. Hermione turned to say something to him, but her breath caught in her throat as she took in him. His hair was plastered to his face and there were runnels of water running down his face--he looked just like he had in one of her dreams! Only he was wearing more then just a towel. But now she felt the cold come thru her clothes and so she really had to walk inside the castle. She may catch a cold and she certainly didn't want to have a red nose!

She limped back to the hall, leaving snape to stare after her. She could feel his eyes burning hoels on her back but she didn't turn around to stare at him some more. She didn't want him to know her feeligns because she knew he couldn't possibably return them.

Snape remained outside all alone, starring at the students who walked passed him.

Because snape was watching her go into the school, he was looking right at her when a arc of brilliant blue lightening crackled down to the courtyard and struck the limping girl.

At first he was to shocked to say anything or to move. But then, he became aware of what has just happened and set off at a run.

Hermion layed collapsed in a heap as Snape's shout filled the air...

AHH!!! another cliffe! I am soooooo evil still!

********************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Thanx to all of you who reviewed!! 11 reviews, wow we r so excited! Now, here's the shout-outs.

HunnySnowBunny: thanx for offering to beta!!! 4 the moment, were trying to improve on our own, but in case we don't we may ask you to do it. Yes, Snap is grumpy isn't he? He'll stay like that for some time… and who knows what hes wearing under those robes…

Jenna: Yessss, we're cruel but that's our job isn't it? Mwahahaha….

Chishiono Tenshi: Thanx for the con crit. Its our 1st fanfic, so it isn't perfect, we know. Plz give us time…

Moon Assassin 13: There you go, we continued—d'you still like it? Heheeee 

caroline: were doing our best to be evil, so keep reading

Tabitha: Who said we stop? Just an inocent li'l cliffie…

spoof: hope that's enough suspence for you? Good point about the thoughts. We'll try. Not much thinking in this chapter…

Selina: Thanx a lot!!! No, it will be a wile until there kissing, just you wait. And theres gonna be lots of sex, just later…

Eternal Queen: Sev a player? Noooooo! Just your average baaaaad boy. 

piper: yes, it took us awhile to update—hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
